Would you, could you should you?
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Following on from another Alternate Universe fan fiction on the 'You're pretty, pretty..." fansite... What if River had chosen a different school to go to? What if Kaylee never met the Serenity crew and hopped a different ship into the central planets?


Title: Would you? Could you?.. Should you? Pairing: Kaylee/Simon

Series: Firefly

Rating: 15 Type: Alternate Universe – Fanfiction - AU

Summary: Following on from another Alternate Universe fan fiction on the 'You're pretty, pretty..." fansite... What if River had chosen a different school to go to? What if Kaylee never met the Serenity crew and hopped a different ship into the central planets?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Firefly characters or anything from the universe of Firefly. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Joss for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

"Kaylee?"

Simon winced as the young woman's head impacted the underside of the portable body x-ray she lay beneath. A muttered curse hissed as she slithered out.

"Sorry." He said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"No worries, Doc." She replied, giving him a bright smile, relieving him somewhat. "Anyone but you and I'd o' been mad."

"You're alright?"

"Sure. See", she said, moving her hand from her temple, "everything's shiny."

Simon paled as he saw a thick trickle of blood run from her forehead. "Kaylee," he reached out automatically, he was a healer after all.

The young woman froze a moment, eyes wide as he thumbed the liquid. It smeared against her smooth skin, changing from a deep red to a rusty brown.

"It... it's oil..." Kaylee stuttered as Simons hand slid to cup her face "...from the machine. She just needed some lubricatin' is all."

"Lubricating." Simon repeated in a daze before realising the fullness of the word and quickly staggering back. "Well, I... I was looking for you."

Kaylee hadn't moved, wiping her forehead with a clear white handkerchief and waiting for Simon to continue.

"I... I was wondering if you had a moment... there's a projector down in one of the lecture rooms and I'm giving a presentation tomorrow. I don't really trust anyone else with the job."

"Well, sure." She smiled sunlight. "I'm off shift in a tick, so-"

"Oh, if you have something you need to-"

"No, it's ok. It shouldn't take too long, should it?"

Simon didn't answer as he guided her out of the room.

She tried her best to hide her disappointment as Doc Tam walked ahead of her through the main atrium to one of the hospital transports. They sat as he ordered the cart to take them to the lecture halls. The Doc had hardly said a word to her.

"So." She said, breaking the quiet in the whirring transport. "How was the ballet?"

Simon smiled widely, turning to her. "It was wonderful. River outshone all the other dancers. She excels in everything she does."

"Naturally," Kaylee said, playfully punching his arm, "your little sister, ain't she?"

Simon almost blushed. "It's a shame," he began before trailing off. "A shame you couldn't stay."

Shrugging, she admitted, "Don't think it were my kind of shindig."

"How do you know?" Simon asked quickly.

"Well. I don't. I wouldn't have minded giving it a try though. Kinda always thought about it." She saw him relax. "All those fancy people in such fine clothes... Then me in my work over's covered in oil." She laughed. "I didn't quite fit in."

"I didn't care about that," he admitted, "neither should you."

She shook her head and wondered if he truly understood the difference in their societies. "But it matters, Doc Tam-"

"Simon." He corrected. "Please Kaylee, call me Simon."

She hummed with joy and obliged, "Simon," unable to meet his eyes. "You're very kind to think it don't matter. But others ain't so easy with their class-system."

Simon deflated and she knew he had realised who she was referring to.

The car stopped.

"We're here." Simon announced, springing up.

The building was dark as he swiped his authorisation across the sensor.

"I think we're the only ones here." Kaylee observed, checking her watch. "Well, hell, no wonder. It's getting late. Won't your fiancée be wonderin' where bouts you are?"

Simon stopped at the lift, he hadn't really thought about it. "I doubt it." He concluded as they stepped inside. "Main presentation hall, please."

The whirring of machinery again, as Simon thought ten steps ahead.

"She's pretty." Kaylee said, quietly, "your fiancée."

"You think?" He asked.

She nodded. "Very fine lookin'... graceful and clean." She wiped again at her forehead.

"Yes. Everything I could want." He said, slightly detached. Katrina was everything he should want...

"Did she say anythin' bout meetin' me?"

Simon motioned her out the lift and down the hall before answering, "She told me you have an irrepressible smile."

Kaylee held back a grin. "Really?"

Distracted, Simon swiped his authorisation into the main forum. "Well... for me, it's always your eyes."

He had finally got her here... where was she?

Kaylee remained at the doorway. "Kaylee?" He asked, stretching out a hand, "We're almost there."

Her small, slender hand fitted well in his. And he led her to the centre of the room, leaving her to approach a panel.

"Doc..." she questioned, "I don't see no projector in this..."

He lifted the lights to an archway, highlighting a statue of Venus. Hanging beside the carving was a dusky pink, layered dress.

She was captivated, moving toward the image with a degree of wonder. "Oh, it's beautiful."

Simon swelled. Exactly the reaction he had aimed for. "I hope you don't mind. I had to guess your size from an old overall you placed in hospital laundry."

Kaylee was breathless, soaking in the soft smooth silk with her fingertips... Then she turned. "What's goin' on?"

"I thought," he said, working the controls to light the arch next to the first. "Since you couldn't go to the ballet. The ballet could come to you."

There stood a glass table, with two brochures and used tickets and a bowl of fresh, ripe strawberries.

She frowned. He held out a laser crystal. "Best recording money can buy." He explained. "Of course, it isn't the same as live performance... but as the company was only in for one show and River intends to leave dance to study... this is your only chan-"

He hadn't expected her to move so quickly. She was suddenly pressing into his side and kissing his cheek before he had realised.

It was over a little too quickly as she turned her dazzling ocean eyes to him, "What will I ever do with you?"

"Accompany me to the ballet."

She gave a slight squeak as she whirled to pluck the dress and strawberries and whisk out the room. "Back in five." She called over her shoulder.

Simon contained a whoop of joy. That had all gone to plan.

Kaylee looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Lucky for her there had been a sonic shower. She was clean, her hair part-up and silk dress flowing smoothly and sticking tightly to each feminine curve.

Just how telling can the size of a jumpsuit be anyhow? She had a sneaky feeling Doc- Simon had been paying too close attention to get the slender-fitted garment so precise.

She re-entered the forum to find a ticket and a note saying he was awaiting her pleasure in the main presentation room.

Kaylee bit-back a blush and walked up the sweeping stair.

The doors swooshed open on a barley lit room as Simon dropped his programme at the sight of her.

"My goodness, you look... well," he stumbled forward.

"Suitable to be on your arm this evenin'?"

Simon stood that little bit taller, offering a crooked elbow, which she gladly accepted.

As he led her to their seats, she thought on all the times she may have been treated so well and failed to better this moment. Sure, all the Doctors and Specialists were pleasant to her, had to be as she fixed their machines, but it was only really Doc T... Simon who actually concerned himself with how she was and what her interests were.

He sat them at the front of the upper row and handed her a programme. "You ready?" He whispered.

"Sure am. There poppin corn?"

Simon's eyes dulled a moment, "Well... no. But I'll fetch you some if you..."

She couldn't contain the laugh as she watched him try to save her grace. "I'm joking Simon. Everythin's perfect."

He smiled. "You called me Simon." He happily observed as he leaned back and began the programme.

They were engulfed in darkness for a long moment, as Kaylee adjusted her eyes and tried to sneak-a-peak at her partner for the evening. She realised, with some awe, she quite liked the thought of him at her side...

Laser technology had come a long way over the decades and 3D images were at their highest resolution. You could almost reach out and touch the figures that danced in time with the music. It was captivating to see miniature dancers re-enact the performance he had seen only 24hours earlier.

But the performance wasn't the first thing on the good doctors mind.

He watched, mesmerised, as Kaylee became absorbed in the music, swayed with the movements and gasped at each crescendo.

She was breathtaking.

All too soon her hand found his knee, giving him a squeeze. "This one yer sister?" She asked eagerly, not taking her eyes from the projections.

"That's River." He confirmed without needing to look.

"She's amazing." Kaylee admitted in awe. "Wish I could move those ways."

"You have other skills."

He was glad she hadn't truly heard him. That had sounded lecherous. He had to control himself. This was something he had done for his friend; something to make up for the manner in which she had been treated by his father and Katrina.

A part of him recognised that the thought of his fiancée should have snapped him away from his continual gaze at the young technician. But that part was drowned out by the feel of her hand on his knee, the sound of her gasp and sigh...

There was nothing else to conclude. He was drawn to Kaylee... Perhaps he was even attracted to her. It didn't matter. They could still be friends.

Over two hours later and he was still convincing himself of that as Kaylee sat, his hand in hers, her hands in her lap... he could feel each gentle flex of her fingers as she reacted to the dancers before her, moving to the soaring music.

He tried not to think of how warm she felt. Or how soft her skin felt... must be all that lubricant...

Simon shook himself when the music ended. He smiled, having managed to control himself, turning to see Kaylees reaction to the show.

His heart was in his mouth as she turned two sparkling eyes to him, water trickling from them. "What..?" He managed before recognising her smile. "Kaylee..."

"Doc." She replied, husky and speechless as she moved toward him.

He closed his eyes and motioned toward her... to be enveloped by her arms. "Thank you." She breathed into his ear. "That was amazing."

Amazing. Yes, it was. He controlled himself enough to pull back and wipe away the tears. She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch, the faint hint of rose forming on her cheek. This was all getting a little too intimate...

"Wait 'til I tell River she made you cry..." he huffed, trying to bring someone else into the moment.

Kaylee looked at him, softness and heat retreating into familiar fondness as she pulled back and thumped him in the arm.

"You dare!" She laughed, "I wan't cryin' anyways. I was emotin'. 's'what I was doin'."

"Is that so?" Simon said, snatching the laser recorder from the projector. "Any more emoting and you would need rehydrating."

"That your way of askin' a gal if she'd like a drink?"

Simon paused a moment. It was still early evening. Why not?

He offered a hand and helped her to her feet.

Kaylee had always known the Doc was a sweet guy, but now she realised he was quite funny as well as she controlled a fit of laughter at one of his tales of graduating as surgeon.

"I swear, this big!" Simon indicated with his hands, laughing as he did.

"I always knew there was something suspicious about that guy." Kaylee admitted, taking another sip of her drink and breathing control back into her lungs.

They calmed as a waiter entered their private booth and placed two further drinks on their table, handing Simon a clear, plastic bill.

Kaylee sprang forward. "It's gotta be my round." She protested as Simon quickly whipped the plastic high and out of reach. "Come-on Doc'. No fair."

"It's Simon. And I will get this." Simon stated, enjoying his advantage of height a little too much.

Kaylee wasn't going to be beaten! Body pressed tightly against him, she drove her delicate fingers into his ribs and tickled him into submission as his hand dropped to cushion his landing on the sofa and she snatched the bill, resting her body on his chest.

"No power in the 'verse can stop me." She proclaimed, a little breathless from the exertion.

Then she noticed Simons breathing hitch as he lay beneath her, eyes wide, slightly scared.

She froze. He looked so tempting from this angle. His dark eyes softening to focus, hazily on her lips... they grew warm... Kaylee wanted, so badly, to swoop down and claim him... Moving her hands down his arms, they intertwined fingers... which was when she felt the gold band and remembered that there was already a claim.

Awkwardly, she extracted herself from his grip and put a little distance between them in the booth and busied herself with the piece of plastic in her had. "Woha!" She exclaimed. "Doc, a round in this place would cost me half a days pay!"

Simon had dragged himself back up, smoothing his jacket and shirt a little self-consciously. "Well," he shrugged, "I earn a little more than you."

"I'll bet." Kaylee admitted. "But I'm still gettin' this round. You got the last three!"

She scanned her credit chip against the receipt, which acknowledged payment. Hell, she didn't need new boots anyways...

"My God, it's five past eight." Simon exclaimed.

"'suppose it's getin' quite late." Kaylee admitted, sadly. Perhaps the tickling had pushed the good doctor a little too far in the bounds of friendship...

"Actually," Simon said, glancing at her quickly and looking again at his watch. "I was thinking you hadn't eaten." He glanced at her again. "And I... I haven't eaten..."

"Well, Doc," Kaylee said, voice wavering slightly at his suggestion, "I'd love to. But a meal here would probably be a years earnin'!"

She watched him slump, disappointed. "I see."

Kaylee felt a twinge of pain with his disappointment. "Tell you what." She offered, "Why not we leave your side of life. You come with me an' I'll show ya mine."

Simon smiled slightly, looking dubious. "I don't know..."

She reached for his hand, "I know a place." Giving him a squeeze and sealing his complete attention. "Live a little."

It wasn't quite as bad as he'd expected, Simon smiled as he sank his teeth into another spare-rib.

Kaylee had brought him to a local bar of hers on the outskirts of the main city. The music was loud and the folks a little rougher than Simon was accustomed to, but they all knew the young engineer and seemed more than willing to accept him as one of Kaylees friends.

"You doin' ok there Doc?" Kaylee asked, wrapping her mouth around a buffalo wing.

Simon goggled a moment, uncertain of the images his alcohol-tinted brain was processing. "Sure." Was all he could manage.

Kaylee moved toward him, eyes deep and darkening... she reached out a hand...

Simon closed his eyes, waiting...

She wiped at his mouth, sucking the barbeque sauce from her fingers.

"You had a little..." she explained, reaching for an onion ring.

Simon hid his disappointment and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, when's the next dance in town?" Kaylee asked, dipping the onion ring slowly in and out of the mayonnaise...

"The ballet?" Simon corrected automatically, he couldn't help it. "It won't be. But another company will be along in a month or so." He reached for a potato skin and looked to Kaylee in a little shock, "You mean, you really enjoyed it?"

"Well sure, what's not to like." Kaylee shrugged, fitting the whole onion ring in her mouth.

Simon reached for his drink.

"'Sides, gives me an excuse to wear this gorgeous dress you fetched me." She smiled, then faltered. "That is... if I can keep it."

Simon tried to talk too quickly, catching himself before he sprayed the gorgeous dress in question with half-chewed potato skin. "Yes." He said, gulping. "It's for you."

Kaylee beamed, rushing forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't know what I done to deserve this Doc' but thanks."

Simon flushed at the contact and waved her away.

"Thought for a moment you might say it's your fiancés and I had to give it back." Kaylee said, before a thought occurred. "Speakin' of... won't nobody wonder where 'bouts you are. Must be passed ten about now."

"I do a lot of overtime." Simon shrugged. "And I live on my own."

"Oh, so... you and Katrina don't..."

"No." Simon confirmed, moving to dip his potato skin in the sauce. "Not that we don't... we just don't live together... yet."

"But there are plans to..."

"Not so much." Simon ate his food in the following silence. "What about you Kaylee?" He asked, suddenly curious. "No one special in your life."

"No time." The young engineer smiled sweetly. "My romances seem more fleetin'. No one ever really stays."

"Why ever not?"

"Guess I just aint met the right kinda guy yet."

"And what if you did meet the right kinda guy?"

Kaylee looked straight at him. "Recon I couldn't let him go no matter the amounts of things that mean we shouldn't be together. Recon I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to. Recon I'd do anything to stay with him or just be round him, no matter the cost."

Simon swallowed. "You're a romantic then?"

"Sure am Doc."

The tab arrived with the table-server. It cost less than half of one drink in the restaurant Simon had taken them to earlier.

"I suppose it's late." He suggested, disappointed.

"I aint got nowhere to be tomorrow. You?"

"Well. No." A half-crazy thought occurred... "Night cap?"

Kaylee couldn't believe Doc Tam was actually in her home... she blushed slightly at the state of the place and turned as he crossed into the room...

"It aint tidy," she smiled, "but it's home."

Simon fixed her with a stare. "You say that like a bad thing."

Amazed at the insight the guy had, Kaylee shrugged, "Ok... well... I sleep here."

"It's very... you." He said, eyeing the dismantled machinery that had taken over her dining table.

"It is at that." She said looking down, slightly ashamed by the grubby look her rented apartment displayed.

His hand under her chin was gentle and soft, guiding her head up so as he could look in her eyes.

Kaylee was so shocked at the motion that all words died in her mouth and thoughts fizzled from her brain.

"I like your place." He said slowly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Now how about that nightcap?"

Kaylee nearly exploded. Did this guy really not know how sexy he was?

She jerked her head away. "Shiny," she breathed, heading for the kitchenette.

Simon followed her, their footsteps ringing in her ears were almost as loud as she heard her heart thudding in her chest.

"I got coffee, tea, coco... or more liquor."

Simon half-laughed. "Well... I think I might have had enough for one night."

"What's the matter Doc' Tam?" Kaylee teased, bringing her hand to her hip. "You don't trust me?"

"On the contrary." He defended. "I don't trust myself and I wouldn't want you regretting anything in the morning."

Kaylee blinked.

Simon stuttered. "I was... that was a joke. I mean... I wouldn't..."

"S'okay." Kaylee confirmed, fighting off a deep blush at the rush of images his words had conjured. "More wine it is."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Frye?"

"Hell yes!" Kaylee confirmed with a bright smile, presenting a bottle of red wine. "Glasses are behind you Doc'." She grinned, heading into the living room. "Here is hoping that there is very little I regret come morning."

She could swear he actually blushed, but the doctor rose a glass and smiled. "Here's hoping."

The clink was sharp, followed by the sweet taste of the moderately priced wine she had been saving for a special occasion... and this was pretty special...

Kaylee felt the glass in her hand lighten and be drawn away. Her lips pursed to question, but Simons finger pressed heat and warmth there to silence any sound as he slipped the glasses onto the table behind them.

A flutter of excitement wove giddily through her as he leaned closer, his breath whispering on her face, the warmth reaching her from the minute distance. She closed her eyes in anticipation...

"Kaylee," he whispered sweetly. "You are pretty."

"Pretty?" She questioned, moving to his warmth.

"There's something I have been considering." He told her, his eyes contemplative as he regarded her. "Something I have thought of for quite some time..."

Kaylees heart thudded in her chest, "And what's that?"

"This." He said, moving closer to her...

Her breath caught in her throat as Kaylee watched Simons lips close on hers... he was moments away when, "What about your fiancé?"

The air about them cooled.

"My..."

"Fiancé," Kaylee finished, determined not to be just another notch on the handsome, charming young doctors headboard.

"I am sorry." Simon swallowed dryly as he retreated. "It is hard to think of anyone but you." He dipped his eyes and turned away, "you are all I think about."

Kaylee bit her lip against her need for the man before her, swallowing against the desire to pull his body flush against her and feel his silk hair part between her fingers as she devoured his flushed lips...

"Doc Tam..." she said, weakly, "Simon... I think that if we do this, it will change what we are."

Simon reached forward and took her hands in his, looking up to meet her eyes. "You are right, of course."

Kaylee felt something inside her deflate.

"You do mean more than some... one night stand." Taking a breath, Simon stood. "I should leave. I have acted appallingly."

"Oh... no! That's not what I..." Kaylee staggered to her feet.

"I am sorry." Simon said, rushing forward to sweep a stray strand of hair back behind Kaylees ear... "And you are so very... pretty."

Kaylee was again silenced as she felt the thrill of his warm lips on hers in a parting caress.

Then he was gone.

And she was alone.

It had been a number of days before Kaylee and Doc Tam had another overlapping shift. She had been trying to think of reasons to bump into him all day when all hell broke loose and the shift exploded into one annoyingly niggling little job after another and before she knew what was happening the day had ended and there was one final job on the cards...

Kaylee headed down to the old lecture theatre to fix a lighting rig in the main hall.

And she was transported to the ballet with traitorous ease as her blood warmed in her cheeks and she allowed herself to think of her night with the young doctor... and how everything had seemed so easy between them. Fluid and natural... perfect.

But one look into the lecture theatre proved that she was alone.

Her sigh echoed about the spacious room.

The lighting rig had a minor fault that was easily fixed with a little know-how. The whole rig was back up-and-running within ten minutes.

Kaylee took one last look about the room before she finished for the night.

The lecture hall was suddenly thrust into darkness and Kaylee sighed. The systems couldn't have short-circuited that quickly.

She headed back into the hall.

"Control, this is Kaylee. Looks like the lights might take a little longer than expected... I think I should check into the sound system as well."

The walkie spoke back, "Confirmed." And Kaylee listened harder to the soft refrain playing over the speakers.

"But..." she breathed, "that sounds like..."

"Our ballet?"

She turned to see Simon at the door. "You think of it as our ballet too?"

The gentleman moved quickly, taking her hands and kissing her fingers. "I have missed you these past few days Kaylee."

She felt her heart tug, "Has anything changed?"

"Everything." The Doctor replied. "I had to wait a few days, for grace's sake."

"What?"

"Katrina and I... we split up."

She knew that she should say something... but she couldn't help hope bloom in her chest and she remained silent as Simon reached out to caress her cheek.

"So... what are we..?"

"I wanted to ask you..." Simon blustered quickly, "I mean, if you still want to..."

"Yes." She answered immediately, watching his eyes sparkle at the answer.

"Then lets go!"

Kaylee stopped him from moving, "What do you mean?"

"Well. The ballet is in an hour and you have a dress to collect before then."

"A dress?"

Simon enthusiastically gathered her in his arms, "I want to have that perfect night with you again."

"We'll make our own perfect nights, Simon." Kaylee smiled, "And we're going to have plenty. Trust me."


End file.
